hit or miss
by CBsbandwench
Summary: He is a cold calculating killer, but when someone  is on his mind a old love tries to help him reconnect with his soul-mate, a soul mate who has been searching for him, after 100 years his memory is no longer with her .
1. Chapter 1

Hit or miss-

A/N – This is my very first Vampire Diaries story but not my first fan fiction. The character Damon intrigues me. So I decided to make his life more interesting.

There was more than one woman for Damon, the second one killed too soon, her soul reborn in an effort to find her lost love and the first love helps along the way.

_1908_

'_The last thing she remembered was a bright light and hoping that the Salvatore brothers were on time. She could only hold off the warlock off for so long. She heard her name being called and then there was nothing._

"_Aurora "Stephan called out. There was no answer; he called out to his friend a second time, silently wishing she would answer. He knew they shouldn't of let her duel with Kevin. They should have known Kevin wasn't just going to go away on his own. _

_Damon, entered the room first as he always did when there was a chance of danger. He looked around the room. His brother followed him in. Stephan had a sinking feeling as he went farther into the room_

"_She isn't here" Damon said looking around the room._

_Stephan's gaze fell on a pile of ashes on the rug near the window and he prayed Damon missed them but he didn't._

_Damon's blue eyes focused on the floor. Stephan took another step towards his brother, Damon looked up at him with an all too familiar look. Stephan moved closer to his brother to comfort him. He knew what was going to happen. His brother would shut down for day then disappear. Come home and go on a rampage. _

_Damon backed away from the ashes, turned to look at his brother and said "I guess we were too late" and walked away._

"_Damon, come on, don't pretend like she didn't mean anything to you. Just because we are vampires, doesn't mean we can't show your feeling s"_

_Damon grabbed his brother and slammed him into the wall with force "I am not like you Stephan, I don't have feelings"_

_Stephan pushed his brother back "she loved you Damon, not like Katherine, who used you. Aurora loved you with everything she had and now she is gone. " _

_Damon felt anger well up inside as he reached back and landed a punch across his brothers face, and then disappeared into the darkness. Stephan sat up rubbing his cheek. He went a little too far with comparing Aurora and Katherine._

**2011**

Dream

"Damon, Damon, please help me with this dinner" a woman's voice called out to him as her fingers trailed down his opened shirt touching his chest. A smile crossed her beautiful face as he reluctantly agreed. He would do anything for Aurora.

That night he watched as Aurora smiled and talked to her guests, in her green bodice lace dress moving smoothly with her every movement. Her dark curls surrounding her beautiful face. 

Damon walked over to his brother "Have you said hello yet?" As his brother turned around he saw it wasn't his brother at all but the very man he had been trying to keep Aurora safe from.

"Not yet "Kevin lifted his hand and in an instant Damon couldn't move all he could do was watch as the bastard made his way across the room and stuck a black dagger into Aurora's side. Damon couldn't even react as Aurora screamed for him to help her.

"Noooooo" Damon sat upon his couch; sweat clung to his pale body like clothing. He took a moment adjusting his eyes to the dark which normally he didn't have too. He could sense his brother in the chair next to him.

"Bad Dream" was all he said.

Stephan gave his brother a concerned look, Damon didn't have bad dreams but lately the older Salvatore brother had not been resting or being his usual annoying self. He drank more scotch than blood; he was more awake than usual and hadn't made too much trouble lately. All of that was a very bad sign. Stephan had become worried when Elena had invited him and Damon to dinner and Damon declined. Red flags had gone up for him. Damon never gives up a chance to see Elena. He had claimed to be over her. Elena thought after 5 years Damon did get over her.

Once Damon was back in his room ,Damon stared out into the darkness , he played her murder over and over again in his head , well it was sort of a murder , she ended up a pile of dust . She was never coming back and he would never see her again. It had been 100 years since he last saw her and still her memories lingered in the dangerous vampires head.


	2. Chapter 2

Hit or miss-

A/N – This is my very first Vampire Diaries story but not my first fan fiction. The character Damon intrigues me. So I decided to make his life more interesting.

There was more than one woman for Damon, the second one killed too soon, her soul reborn in an effort to find her lost love and the first love helps along the way.

The woods were no one's friend these days however the sun felt good on her tanned skin. She felt the guides surrounding her body as she channeled herself into a quest to find the love of her life. She was tired of being single and she figured what a little channeling of angel guides could hurt. Her cell phone rang distracting her just as a presence started to appear.

"Damn it "she muttered as she grabbed her phone "Hello? yep I'll pick up your shift Kelley no problem. What time? Okay I'll see you later." Renee hung up her phone and stood up stretching a voice entered her head.

"Aurora "instantly tears filled her eyes, she wasn't sure why. As she turned she saw a younger woman or at least a ghost of a younger woman walking towards her. The woman had a sad smile on her face.

"He misses you so much, much more than he ever missed me "the ghost reached out her hand.

Renee, jerked away "leave me be" she told the ghost and watched as she vanished. Renee shook her head, being a Wiccan was not always easy. She looked at her watch; if she didn't hurry she was going to be late.

Once back in her apartment, Renee grabbed her clothes and headed to the shower. She removed her clothes, throwing them into a pile on the floor. She carefully stepped into the tub, as the hot water flowed over her body she let her mind wander to the woman who approached her in the woods. _'Who missed her and who was that woman '_

"You don't remember me?" a familiar woman's voice once more popped into Renee's head startling Renee. "What the f….." she almost lost her balance but a hand steadied her. She looked to see who it was; somehow she wasn't surprised to see the woman from the woods.

"Who are and what do you want from me "Renee demanded.

Katherine stared at her "Katherine Price, we have met before, but something is wrong with you" the woman tried to reach out to her once more and Renee pulled back from her.

"I have no idea who you are or what you are but you need to move on"

"Listen to me you bitch, God some things never change. I am Katherine price and you are …" a sharp pain ripped into Katherine like fire. Katherine lunged towards Renee her fingers reaching towards her. Instinctively Renee wants to help the girl, she muttered a quick spell and grabbed Katherine's hand but it was too late, Katherine was gone. Renee felt weak and a strange darkness came over her as she hit the floor.

Katherine looked at the witch who had stopped her from reaching out to Aurora. Katherine had watched Damon become more on edge this past year. Claiming to be fine, meanwhile the thought of his former flame making him more dangerous.

"You are making a mistake" Katherine blurted out. The witch only gave her an evil laugh "Oh Katherine, you are only a ghost don't forget your place" with a wave of the witch's hand Katherine was gone.

Sorry it was so short. I had to go to work . more tonight when I get home .


	3. Chapter 3

Hit or miss-

A/N – This is my very first Vampire Diaries story but not my first fan fiction. The character Damon intrigues me. So I decided to make his life more interesting.

There was more than one woman for Damon, the second one killed too soon, her soul reborn in an effort to find her lost love and the first love helps along the way.

Stephan knocked on his brother's door, when he didn't get an answer he shoved it open. There was his brother sitting in his chair holding a glass of scotch, with his eyes closed.

"Damon"

"Leave me alone Stephan"

Damon opened his eyes when he felt Elena in the room "What do you want. Let me guess. You and Stephan are worried about me?" he snarled out at her.

"Damon, we are worried. You haven't tortured or killed anyone in a while and Caroline is worried too"

Damon, flashed a dangerous smile at his brother and friend "really "he said with sarcasm "Caroline is worried huh? Look, I'm fine just leave me alone, when I am over my funk I'll come down and join the fun I promise" he gave them his signature smile. The smile was really because they both nodded and decided to go back downstairs.

Damon was just about to take another sip of his scotch when a ghost of the past appeared.

"Go away "Damon growled at the ghost.

The next chapter is going to be longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Hit or miss-

A/N – This is my very first Vampire Diaries story but not my first fan fiction. The character Damon intrigues me. So I decided to make his life more interesting.

There was more than one woman for Damon, the second one killed too soon, her soul reborn in an effort to find her lost love and the first love helps along the way.

Ok I'm going to try and lore you back in to this story.

Renee sat up on the floor looking around. It took her a moment to realize she was on her bathroom floor that was the strangest experience she had ever had with a ghost. She tried to push the encounter out of her mind, got up off the floor and got ready for work. AS much as she tried the image of Katherine kept entering her mind. The ghost clearly knew her.

"Renee, it is about time you got here. I was starting to worry about you; you are 2 hours late "Eric told her. She smiled sweetly at her boss "I know I'm sorry, I fell in the bathroom and knocked myself out "

Eric's eyes widened with concern "Are you okay "he asked her. Eric had been Renee's friend for 10 years.

"I'm good; I think I may have channeled someone from my past. But let's not talk about that tonight, we have a long night of shots and dancing and listening to people's problems, so let's get to it "

Eric smiled and poured a few shots, this was something they did every night at the Turnpike. As then night wore on into the early morning, drinks were served and food was fried to eat. Renee couldn't wait to get home and got to bed.

"Hey sexy, can a man get some love in here "

"Hey Jackson, how is my favorite man "

"I'm alright are you almost done, I'm beat and would love some alone time with my girl before bed "

"I definitely hope you mean cuddling, because I'm too worn out for anything else"

Jackson laughed at his girlfriend "Of course, besides I have to get up early tomorrow. I have meetings all day and have a surprise hopefully when I get home. So let's see if Eric will let you leave early "Jackson reached across the bar planting a kiss on Renee's lips.

!

Once back at Renee's apartment, Jackson was waiting for Renee to finish up so he could wrap his arms around her and take some of the stress away. He knew that she was a practicing Wiccan and some days were better than others, especially when he saw the bruise on her arm.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked as she climbed into their bed.

"Ugh, I fell in the shower after a spirit wouldn't leave me alone. This dark haired woman named Katherine came to me today, claiming to know me. But I don't want to think about it right now "she told him as she could feel her eyes getting heavy. Renee snuggled closer into Jackson's body letting sleep wash over her.

Katherine, took a step towards Damon, she knew he couldn't hurt her if she pissed him off.

"Damon, I have something to tell you and I'm sure you are going to want to hear it "

"I'm pretty sure there is nothing you can say that would make me want to listen to you, now go away and leave me alone."

Katherine didn't want to hurt Damon again, but he had to know the truth no more games, no more lies.

"Damon, remember Aurora, I can help you find her, she is still around "

Damon, got up and walked over to a dresser, he pulled open a drawer and pulled out a tiny vase. He had kept some of Aurora's ashes when they found her that night. He had never told anyone about them, not even his brother.

"She is in her and don't tell me your lies, go bug Stephan. Aurora has been dies for 100 years." Damon snipped at her. As he turned his back to place the ashes back into the drawer, Katherine reached out and touches him, sending him to the ground into a heap of darkness.

"Okay then it's the hard way "


	5. Chapter 5

Hit or miss-

A/N – This is my very first Vampire Diaries story but not my first fan fiction. The character Damon intrigues me. So I decided to make his life more interesting.

There was more than one woman for Damon, the second one killed too soon, her soul reborn in an effort to find her lost love and the first love helps along the way.

_**Dream sequence –**__ Katherine, in her ghost state reaches out to both Aurora and Damon in a dream state in hopes of bringing them together _

"_**Mr. Salvatore, I do hope you and your brother will be at the party tonight" the young lady said to Stephan as she passed by him in the store.**_

"_**Ms. Kennedy, I can assure you, my brother and I will both be there. I have a meeting with your father at the bank and I'm sure he will insist that we come to the party " **_

"_**Damon!" she squealed as she saw Stephan's brother; he was the more handsome of the two brothers with the pale blue eyes and jet black hair. Most women flocked to Damon for the dark seductive side. Women fell in love with Stephan because he was handsome, sweet and genuinely cared about them. **_

"_**Mr. Kennedy, how are you?" Damon asked as he kissed her gloved hand, he could hear her pulse racing which made him smile at her. Damon watched as his brother nodded to them before he left the store. **_

" _**I'm good , its good weather and the stock market is doing well, which makes father happy and Mother is busy with Christina's coming out party and me I try to stay out of trouble ".**_

_**Damon took the bait and closed in the distance between them, he could feel the heat radiate off of her body.**_

"_**Damon, people will talk "**_

_**A smirk flashed across his face and quickly but passionately kissed her. He could hear the gasps and the 'well I never comments' he looked at the older woman and with a toothy grin replied **_

"_**Oh Mrs. Donald I bet you have"**_

_**The woman left in such a huff. Aurora had to bit her lip to keep from laughing "Damon, you are so naughty "she pointed out. **_

"_**I could be, but I have to go find my brother and I will see you tomorrow night" she gave him a look "Or at my house around seven, we can go for a ride "**_

_**Damon kissed her cheek and quickly walked out of the store. Aurora watched the older Salvatore brother, she absolutely loved Damon Salvatore. Her whole family loved Damon Salvatore to be exact.**_

"_**Aurora, Mother said to come home and have a prayer session with us "a younger version of Aurora came into the store."**_

"_**Christina, you just missed the Salvatore brothers" Aurora informed her sister with a wicked smile. **_

"_**I bet I did, now come on before mother sends Cassie to fetch us" **_

_**Aurora nodded towards her sister but followed her out of the store with the thought of the handsome Salvatore brother deeply embedded in her mind **_

_**Part two coming in the am .**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hit or miss-

A/N – This is my very first Vampire Diaries story but not my first fan fiction. The character Damon intrigues me. So I decided to make his life more interesting.

There was more than one woman for Damon, the second one killed too soon, her soul reborn in an effort to find her lost love and the first love helps along the way.

Still a dream

_**Six pm rolled around to quickly for the Kennedy girls, their did their spell lessons with their mother and brother. Now it was time for Aurora to get ready for her night out with Damon. She drank her tea which she knew her mother laced with verain. As much as they liked Damon the Kennedys were not taking any chances. **_

_**Aurora had chosen a dark purple dress with black lace covering it just enough cleavage for a lady her age to try and catch a man's eye. She had pulled her dark curls on top of her head and wore pearl earrings. Aurora took one last look at herself before walking down the stairs. She could hear Damon talking to her father in the sitting room. As she descended down the stairs she could feel his gaze fall onto her.**_

"_**Aurora you look beautiful this evening "Damon greeted her with a bow.**_

"_**Good evening father, Damon are you ready to g o for that ride?" she asked not wanting to interrupt the visit, in case they were discussing business. **_

_**Edward, her father let out a laugh "he is ready my dear, we were just discussing some business. Don't wander off to far tonight; it's a big day for your sister"**_

_**Aurora, nodded to her father and walked out to the horses which had been prepared when the stable maid know Mr. Salvatore was coming.**_

_**Damon, whom even though he was a vampire, he still was a gentleman, helped Aurora on to her horse.**_

_**They had ridden for about twenty minutes talking and laughing until they found the clearing of willow trees. Damon helped Aurora off of her horse. He left the horses to graze while he grabbed her hand and lead her into the grove. He sat down in the grass and pulled her down onto his lap. She smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair.**_

"_**What are you thinking about sir?" She asked him coyly. She pushed his chest to make him lay on his back. Aurora leaned over him to kiss him and Damon using his vampire speed flipped her over, he gazed down at her. Tracing her face with his fingertips ever so gently. Aurora reached up and pulled his lips to her swearing that she could hear the sizzle of their passion the minute their lips met.**_

Renee sat up sweating and fighting to catch her breath. She quickly looked over at Jax who was still sounding asleep. She lifted her fingers to her lips that kiss felt so real she could almost taste the salt from it. Renee rubbed her face then throw back the covers and went into the living room. She opened the balcony doors, and felt a cool breeze pass over her body. Pulling her robe close to her, she walked out onto the Terrance.

Renee hoped the fresh air would do her some good. A noise back in the bedroom caught her attention. AS she walked back to her room she heard Jax talking to someone.

Ok that's all I have now do I make him evil or no? hmmmmmmmm


	7. Chapter 7

_1908- Oh chapter seven was a blast to write, it made dive into Damon's character and Caroline's for that matter. I hope you enjoy. I know they haven't been very long sorry about that._

Damon's eyes fluttered open, he blinked a few times before sitting up. He looked over at the blonde haired woman. He didn't want to wake her up; otherwise he'd get a lecture from his brother on using Caroline. Caroline was a heavy sleeper even for a vampire, the heightened hearing should work but she never woke which always amazed Damon.

Damon eased out of his bed and went to his window, he opened it and from his window he could see a park, a small smile played on his lips as he thought about the dream he had. This in truth was a memory. He remembered the ride they took; he remembered the kiss which led to other things. He remembered seeing g the smoke coming from Aurora's house, he remembered the funeral. Her brother, sister and mother all dead. Edward tried to keep her safe, he had asked Damon to keep Aurora safe from any threat and Damon had promised.

Damon blinked a tear away. That was a long time ago, he had let Katherine go, and why couldn't he let Aurora go? Damon had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts, that he never heard Caroline get out of bed and walk over to him. She placed her arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder. He let a small smile out.

"Because she loved you "Caroline stated.

Damon turned around and gave her a questioning look "Cryptic much Caroline?"

"Look, it's no secret, well not anymore that you are upset over this Aurora girl. Her anniversary is coming up and plus I made Stephan tell me, but don't be mad at him. He is worried about you" Caroline rambled fully knowing Damon would be pissed that his brother told her.

Damon scowled at her as he went to sit in the chair "Okay Caroline, what do you mean because she loved me?"

Caroline sighed and sat next to her friend /lover. She always liked Damon, no matter how badly he treated her she always came back to him.

"Ok, Katherine used you and Stephan right? She manipulated both of you, weather it was compulsion or lies to get you to love her. Aurora, this girl who was a powerful witch who fell in love with the dark, seductive side of you, she liked you. She fell in love with you and never wanted anything from you. That's all I'm saying because I'm tired and am going back to bed "Caroline gave him a kiss on his head before leaving him to his thoughts.

Little did she know that his thoughts would become reality?

Damon, picked up his cell phone and found a number he was looking for "Fiona, hey its Damon….yes I'm still alive. Do you remember Aurora? Do you remember where her grave is? No….yep. Okay maybe in a month or so. Thanks Fiona I owe you" Damon put down his cell phone and picked up his car keys. He was about to do something he should of done 100 years ago.

"Caroline….Caroline! Where is Damon?" Stephan asked, hoping the blonde would know since she was in his brother's bed. He watched Caroline opened her blue orbs.

"Ugh Stephan, when are you shouting "she asked blinking taking in the morning light.

"Caroline, where is my brother"

"I don't know. I talked to him last night and told him I was going back to bed , a few minutes later he came back to bed that's all I remember" Caroline told him, not so sure it was the truth .

"Stephan!" Elena called out to him.

"Up here "he answered. Elena came into the room and was very pale; she had something wrapped in her hand.

"What's wrong?" Stephan asked not really wanting to know the answer. Elena held open her hand and unwrapped her fingers. There in her hand sat a ring. Stephan didn't need to ask whose ring it was.

Stephan looked at Caroline "Caroline, what did you two talk about?"

Caroline had never seen so worried about his brother. "We talked about Aurora. I thought it would help and it seemed too" Caroline see his cell phone on the desk and walked over to pick it up, to see maybe who the last person he talked too.

"Who is Fiona Regan "she asked? Elena watched as Stephan's eyes narrowed then widened with fear.


	8. Chapter 8

Hit or miss-

A/N – This is my very first Vampire Diaries story but not my first fan fiction. The character Damon intrigues me. So I decided to make his life more interesting.

There was more than one woman for Damon, the second one killed too soon, her soul reborn in an effort to find her lost love and the first love helps along the way.

Sorry it has been so long on updating

"She knew where Aurora was laid to rest "Stephan said. Elena gave Stephen a quizzical look "Okay so why is this bad thing, maybe he can get some closure and be normal again"

"Damon doesn't do closure or normal. Fiona and Damon is a bad combo" Stephen said as he quickly dialed the woman's number.

"Sorry Fi, not Damon, Stephen. Listen I need you to keep Damon….."Stephen stopped talking and listened as Fiona tell him that Damon was not stopping to see her but driving to the cemetery .

"Okay can you give me the address?" Once again he listened to her talk before sighing and hanging up.

"So she said Damon had to do this alone and didn't need me to go rescue him from himself."

Caroline stared at Stephen "So let Damon goes do his thing "

"I guess so "he agreed but gave her a look that said he was worried about what Damon was going to do.

Renee was curious as to who Jax was talking too, carefully she entered the room in time to be startled by a man standing in her room having a heated argument with Jax.

"I told you that I would find her and collect; now I don't need you anymore "the man hissed.

Jax looked over at Renee "Run!" he yelled to her as he shoved the man away from them. Renee watched in horror as the man shoved his fist threw Jax's chest and pulled out his heart. Jax dropped to the ground, but Renee couldn't take her eyes off of Jax's still beating heart in the stranger's hand.

She was frozen with fear only for a moment, then panic set in and she bolted out of the room and down the stairs. She grabbed her car keys off the wall and ran out to her car. She tried to keep the image she had just seen out of her head. Quickly she gets into her car, turned the key in the ignition put the car into reverse, never seeing the older Camaro coming down the road. She slammed into the older car sending it, into the ditch. Putting her car in park, she ran over to the car she had just backed into, carefully she pried the driver's side open.

"Hey are you ok?" she asked the moaning dark haired man.

The man turned and looked at her, it shouldn't have shocked her but she noticed he had the most stunning blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Are you okay, I am so sorry, I never saw you? I had to get out of my house me…" Renee rambled.

Damon, who normally would have compelled her, fed on her and left, felt like he needed to hear what she had to say. She obviously was distressed and Damon was a sucker for woman in distress. Damon pretended to look a little rattled just for show.

"I'm okay really, the car well will be okay, but you seem shaken up "he watched her as he got out of his car. The woman seemed like she was going to freak out at any second the way she had begun to pace.

He's dead" she muttered out loud "heart… the guy" she began to hyperventilate. Damon went to her side to help her sit down.

"Okay breathe, what happened, do you need to call the police?" he asked her.

Renee looked at the stranger "It, it will sound like I'm crazy but we do have to call the police, someone ripped my boyfriend's heart out and started to chase me "

Damon looked at her with curiosity "ripped his heart out? I'm not sure you want to tell the police that "Damon sighed not wanting to compel her but she didn't know him.

"Look at me "

Renee looked at the man and was mesmerized by his blue eyes "We will move his body out to the street and say a wild animal attacked him "

Renee blinked and nodded her head "Why would we do that?"

Damon was surprised that was not the reaction of someone who was just compelled.


End file.
